El siguiente paso
by SumikoAIX
Summary: One-shot. Basado en Hunter x Hunter: Phantom Rouge. Yaoi/Shonen ai. [GonxKilluaxGon]


Hola (:  
Primero, quiero aclarar qué no sé de dónde habrá surgido esto. Fue otro impulso u.u  
Basado en la película [Hunter x Hunter: Phantom Rouge]. Yaoi/Shonen ai  
Es simple, sin mucho argumento…  
Siento que se ve largo, pero no lo es D:  
En fin~

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni nada. Todo es de Togashi  
[e.e]

Gracias por darle oportunidad! (L)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se habían separado de Leorio y Kurapika, con la promesa de que se volverían a encontrar. Gon y Killua se encontraban viajando, otra vez, en dirigible. Estaban uno frente al otro, ambos guardando silencio, habían ocurrido muchas cosas hace solo un par de horas y había mucho que asimilar.

Killua seguía sintiéndose _culpable._ A pesar de que todo había terminado bien, había traicionado a su amigo. Ahora tenía que asegurarse de no volver a "meter la pata". Suspiró.

-Ah, cierto…- dijo de pronto-Aún tengo tu licencia.- la sacó de su bolsillo y se la entregó al pelinegro.

-Lo había olvidado-le sonrió. Gon podía transmitirle con una sola mirada una infinidad de sentimientos a Killua, quién todavía no se acostumbraba a ello ni a cómo le hacía sentir. Le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó el moreno al percatarse que su amigo seguía mirándole.

-No, nada- dijo con una sonrisa ligera, sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Tengo algo extraño en mi rostro?- preguntó al tiempo que llevaba sus manos hasta sus mejillas para revisar.

-No pasa nada- negó sonriéndole; hecho eso, apartó la vista hacia la ventana para observar el paisaje. El pelinegro se le quedó viendo esta vez; su amigo se veía apacible y sereno, y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro le sentaba perfecto. Cerró sus ojos un momento: aún podía sentir la presencia de Killua, y su olor; si se concentraba, hasta podía escuchar, débilmente, su respiración. Y aunque podía percibir sin problemas al albino, nunca fue una opción el llevar una vida en donde no pudiera verle, después de todo, había muchas cosas de él que le llamaban la atención, y era agradable observarlo en todas sus facetas. Abrió los ojos para seguir contemplándole, y se encontró directamente con ciertos zafiros.

-¿Estabas observándome?- preguntó divertido. El otro apartó la mirada bruscamente hacia el paisaje.

-No- respondió de forma seca. Le oyó reír por lo bajo.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó de pronto. Killua se volteó a verle, mas no alcanzó a reconocer nada antes de que su alrededor se tornara oscuro.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?- preguntó un poco alterado. Gon estaba de pie frente a él, pasando una venda alrededor de sus ojos, similar a la que había tenido él mismo unas horas atrás- ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?- dijo, refiriéndose a la tela.

-Esto es una prueba- dijo con tono animado, ignorando la última pregunta. El albino estaba nervioso, dependía mucho de su sagaz visión.

-¿Eh? ¿Prueba?- preguntó confundido.

-Sólo sigue el juego-

-De acuerdo- dijo a regañadientes-, pero no me culpes si me da sueño.-amenazó.

-Será rápido- le calmó. El albino resopló resignado.- Killua ¿sabes dónde estoy?-

-Sigues frente a mí- respondió con desgano.

-¡Correcto!- felicitó animado, alzando la voz- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó, e inmediatamente aplicó Zetsu. Fue un lapso de tiempo corto, pero fue suficiente para hacerle entender al albino cuánta falta le hacía la presencia de Gon; sintió un extraño vacío en su interior, y una angustia punzante en su pecho.

-De pie, unos pasos a mi derecha- contestó.

-¿¡Cómo lo supiste!?- preguntó sorprendido, anulando su Zetsu, lo que le hizo sentir alivio al ojiazul.

-Te oí- respondió sonriendo. El pelinegro se dejó caer junto a él.

-¡Woo, increíble!- exclamó- Sólo di un par de pasos hacia allá, ¡y te diste cuenta! Eso quiere decir que tú también podrías encontrarme, incluso si no puedes ver- dijo volteando a verle.

-No- bajó la vista. Aún tenía sus ojos cubiertos.- Yo nunca usé Zetsu…no esperaba que fueras por mí.-dijo apesadumbrado, evocando los sucesos recientes.-Si llegaras a usarlo en un espacio más amplio…te perdería.- no había seleccionado con mucho cuidado esas palabras, pero la idea se entendía. En cualquier caso, eso le causaba tristeza.

-Killua…-hizo una pausa, el otro bufó con algo de molestia. Con una de sus manos palpó las vendas que cubrían sus ojos.

-¿Ya puedo quitarm…?- pero no pudo concluir su interrogante. Sintió una ligera presión en sus labios, parecían arder con ello… Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que pudiera percatarse de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, y fue inútil; seguía sin ver nada. Un extraño calor comenzó a hacerse presente en todo su cuerpo. Sentía cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban, y sus mejillas ardían al punto que casi sentía dolor en ellas.

Antes de terminar de asimilar todo aquello, el pelinegro se separó de él. No le oyó decir nada, ni hacer movimiento alguno. Tenía los labios entre abiertos, sin embargo, ninguna palabra salía de ellos. Su corazón estaba desbocado, su, cara ardiendo, sus manos y piernas de pronto parecían haberse transformado en gelatina, y le costaba trabajo respirar adecuadamente.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó curioso el moreno.

-…aah… …e-est-… -balbuceaba. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Gon rió por lo bajo, y se acercó nuevamente. Comenzó a quitarle de a poco el vendaje, para poder mirarle directo a los ojos.

-¡Pareces un tomate!- dijo riendo, por que el otro se molestó. No pudo evitar sonrojarse más ante el comentario.- ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos de nuevo?- preguntó con una sonrisa inocente. Tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos, y se acercó lentamente. Volvió a unir ambos labios. Era un contacto simple y tímido, pero era suficiente para desencadenar un millar de emociones en cada uno.

Paulatinamente, el moreno fue acariciando los labios del albino con los suyos, haciendo movimientos perezosos y delicados, lo que lograba que la poca cordura del ojiazul se extinguiera por completo: ya no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera podía controlar las reacciones sobre sí. Comenzó a responder atolondradamente, con movimientos torpes y algo bruscos. Una de las manos que yacía sobre las mejillas del albino, fue a parar hasta sus caderas, presionó un poco, y lo atrajo hacía sí con fuerza para anular la distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Killua no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño jadeo ante ello, lo que bastó para que la traviesa lengua del moreno se adentrara a la boca del albino.  
Soltó un gemido ahogado al tiempo que abría sus ojos, sin deshacer el contacto. Gon seguía acariciando su lengua con la propia, sin tregua; era instintivo, él sólo se dejaba llevar y arrastraba a Killua con él. Tenía la impresión de que ambos disfrutaban el momento, ya que pronto, nacieron varios suspiros y jadeos que terminaban perdidos y ahogados dentro de sus bocas.

Killua pasó bruscamente un brazo alrededor del cuello de Gon. Entrelazó sus dedos con los ébanos cabellos del moreno, casi por inercia. En tanto, la mano que sostenía las caderas del albino, estaba ahora en su muslo: pasaba desde allí hasta la cintura del de ojos zafiro, una y otra vez; poco a poco aquel recorrido parecía volver más y más tosco. Aquel tierno e inocuo contacto, se había transformado en un beso fuerte, demandante y violento. Suerte que los pocos pasajeros del dirigible se encontraran alejados de ellos.

Sin más que resignación, se separaron. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Sus mejillas, teñidas de un rubor exagerado. Su pulso, a punto de estallar; tanto, que podían oírlo con violencia. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, estáticos, por varios minutos antes de que alguno tomara la palabra.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el ojiazul, respirando entrecortadamente.

-No lo sé.- respondió, también con algunas dificultades para respirar.- ¿Estás molesto?-

Killua retiró su mano de la nuca de Gon. Pudo notar que había tomado sus cabellos con algo de fuerza, y se sintió avergonzado. Se incorporó, siendo imitado por su amigo.

-No- comenzaba a recuperar el aliento- Pero…¿qué significa?- preguntó sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-¡Significa que te quiero mucho!- le dijo sonriendo- …y que quiero que permanezcas conmigo.- aquella mirada decidida y sincera, en la que cualquiera podría confiar, se hacía presente en las orbes canela.

El peliplata se sintió conmovido, no recordaba haber sido tan apreciado antes; bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-Eso es lo que siento- continuó- ¿Estás de acuerdo?- preguntó con determinación. Su respiración por fin volvía a ser normal; aún así sentía sus latidos más pesados de lo habitual. Para él la situación era bastante simple, y no había mucho más que analizar. Pero para Killua implicaba un sinnúmero de factores qué considerar. Además, aún no comprendía del todo bien.-¿Killua?-

Pero independiente de toda la incertidumbre que pudiera quedar en él, lo más importante era aquel lazo que lo unía a Gon. Levantó la vista, y pudo notar un deje de angustia en los ojos del moreno. Dio un suspiro largo y pesado, al tiempo que llevaba su diestra hasta la nuca.

-Por supuesto- dijo cerrando los ojos, como si le restara importancia al asunto- No te puedes librar de mí tan fácil- concluyó en tono burlón. Le vio de soslayo, y pudo observar aquella sonrisa que era capaz de iluminarlo todo.

El pelinegro se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello. Volvió a unir sus labios con el albino en un beso tranquilo, cariñoso, y con menos inexperiencia que los anteriores. Le correspondió y le abrazó sutilmente por la cintura. Era como si estuviesen sellando un pacto silencioso entre ambos.

-¿Esto va a ser habitual?- preguntó el albino en un suspiro, separándose de su amigo.

-Sólo si tú quieres, a mí no me molesta- le respondió sonriendo. El rubor volvía a asentarse en las pálidas mejillas del joven Zoldyck.-¡Parecer un tomate otra vez!- dijo antes de echarse a reír.

-¡Cállate!- reclamó molesto-No te burles- desvió su rostro hacia un lado, avergonzado.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo sin dejar de reír. El otro bufó molesto, y comenzaron con sus típicas discusiones. Lo que logró llamar la atención del resto de los pasajeros, por supuesto, de la azafata.

Habían llevado su amistad más allá, por fin habían dado el siguiente paso. Sólo que aún no lo sabían. Uno era más consciente que el otro, pero aun así les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. Juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ACÁ! ;w;  
Cualquier crítica es bien recibida (:  
Sus opiniones también (:  
Gracias por haberle dado oportunidad (L) En lo personal, creo que es bastante simple…bueno, ojalá haberles dado unos minutos de entretención ^^  
Espero haber logrado transmitirles las imágenes que aparecieron en mi mente al momento de escribir esto.  
Gracias!


End file.
